With the rapid development of a mobile internet, it is an inevitable trend that mobile application software is developed for the broad masses of common users, so that ordinary people can conveniently and rapidly develop mobile application software.
However, in a current application development technology, although a visual interface technology can be used to enable development personnel to complete interface design by dragging a component, when a program function is developed based on a component model on an interface, the development personnel still need to perform configuration in a manner of description in language and writing, that is, perform code development, which requires application developers to be proficient in a programming language and also results in low development efficiency.
Therefore, the prior art cannot meet the requirements, and how a program function is further fully graphically developed based on a visual user interface (UI) component model to enable even ordinary personnel to easily and rapidly develop a program function has become a hotspot and a difficulty in research in the graphical development field.